


Sharper

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Comeplay, Even's mouth deserves its own tag, Felching, M/M, Marking, Pain, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Switching, Teeth kink, even's teeth deserve a thousand tags, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: Everything that Even is or was or wants to be belongs to Isak.





	Sharper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> For my dearest tebtosca, on the occasion of her birthday. In a time-honored fandom tradition, please allow me to present you with porn. And teeth. And toothy-porn. Love you, kiddo.
> 
> Also, happy Sunday, my lovelies! Hope you enjoy.

"Gimme a minute. Fuck. _Fuck._ " Isak's gotta catch his breath, wait for his heart to stop trying to bang its way out of his chest. He's already come once, and his cock is still tucked up tight inside of Even's ass, Even's thighs framing his sides, long and milky pale, a few half-moon bruises from where Isak dug in hard enough to leave a mark.

Immediately, Even quits moving, stops the slow roll of his hips and the hands that have been bearing down on Isak's ribs, the fingers that have been playing with his nipples, drawing spit-drenched circles around them. Even inches forward, not close enough to kiss but close enough that Isak can see the fine lines in his lips, the small divot dead center. 

Isak thumbs at Even's mouth, smiles at him and Even smiles back, drops his hand to his cock, starts jacking himself off and Isak really should help. All his attention is fixed on Even's mouth however, the give of his lips and the hint of spit shiny teeth, the way his bottom lip snags on that one canine as he grins, how it stretches his mouth out with this sort of fascinating asymmetry. The slightly yellowed color and the contrast of Even's pretty pink tongue as it nudges up against them, sneaks out to curl around them for a second. So sharp and so slick and Isak slips inside, fucks his index finger into the space between Even's cheek and his teeth, then a second finger beside the first, all the way back until he runs into jawbone and can't go any further. 

Even lets him. He always lets him do anything. Everything that Even is or was or wants to be belongs to Isak. The good, the better and the best. His body and heart and all the truth of him that really matters. Even gives it freely and without reservation, and Isak never needs to ask. It goes both ways. 

He wonders if he should try a third finger. Wonders if his cock would fit in there, what it would be like to feel those hard curves against the tender skin of his cock, to fuck into the wet, tight glove of Even's cheek.

Maybe later, because Even's getting close, fist stuttering on his cock, hips getting with the program and fuck it, but there's something to be said about going from hard to soft and back to hard again buried balls deep in the person that he loves with every last cell in his body, feeling the trickle of his spunk as it leaks out of Even's ass, watching him rear up a little so that Isak can spot the place they're connected, Even's swollen rim stretched all around him, red like the tip of his cock as it appears and disappears with each up and down slide of Even's fist.

Even's probably planned this, the fucker, is probably well aware of how he looks, ribs on display, gone-boy expression on his face. Probably framed it out in his head, has a goddamn storyboard hidden in the closet or under the bed. A label on it that reads how to get Isak to blow his load in thirty seconds or less.

"Up here. C'mon," Isak pants, pushes his hips down into the bed and pulls Even upward, Isak's cock hitting his stomach with a wet slap as he slips free. It's part self-preservation and part selfishness and Even falls forward, groans out a sound that's more creature than human and shoots all over Isak's stomach, his chest, a thick splatter that hits the underside of Isak's chin and drips down into the hollow of his throat. A goddamn shameful, near-miss to Isak's mouth. 

They'll have to have a serious sit-down discussion about aim, and Even will give him shit about how he used to freak out about spunk-sloppy toilet paper and about how he has photographic evidence. Posted publicly. On the fucking internet, and Isak will remind him about how much he's grown in the last several months, as a person. 

That's another thing Isak will save for later. Even's making good on it now, swiping his fingers through the constellation of come on Isak's skin, still sitting in Isak's lap and playing an obscene game of connect the dots, gathering it up and feeding his fingers to Isak, sliding them over his lips and tongue all sticky and salt-bitter, gathering up more to do it again, rubbing the rest of it into Isak's skin.

Even finally, finally kisses him, sucks the come off of Isak's tongue, bites down on Isak's bottom lip, sharp little incisor-nips that make Isak buck up, grab onto Even's ass, hands slipping through the mess he left there. A scrape of teeth against Isak's jaw, a hard suck on his collarbone and a growl as Even bites down, intent on marking him, leaving a bruise that Isak's fingers will seek out over and over until it fades. That he'll jerk off to tomorrow if past experience is anything to go by, while Even is at work and Isak's supposed to be doing his Norwegian homework. 

Isak will most likely send Even a little photographic evidence of it himself, then wait for Even to come home and fuck him good and hard because of it. It's a fair enough price to pay. 

The entire time, Even's been silent, only moans and hissed in breaths. Long stares from eyes that are the brightest thing Isak's ever seen, regardless of the darkness that's eaten up all the blue. He's rarely like this. Mostly he's talkative, a running litany of how Isak looks to him, what he's gonna do and how Isak's making him feel, all in that deep, rusty voice of his.

"You're quiet," Isak tells him, while Even's kissing his way down Isak's body, finding the lube in the tangle of the bed then pausing to wrap his mouth around Isak's cock, suck the taste of himself off of it with a happy hum.

Even pulls off for a second, eyebrows up, fingers playing with Isak's rim, the tip of one teasing inside. Smiling, he says, "I'm working on keeping my mouth full, but if you want me to recite a fucking poem, I'll be happy to."

He doesn't wait for an answer and Isak isn't sure he could give him one anyway, not as Even smears Isak's rim with slick and pushes two fingers inside. More lube, then three and a twist of his wrist that makes Isak ball his fists into Even's hair and arch up, fuck into Even's mouth without warning. And there are those teeth, a suggestion of them on the head of Isak's cock before Even has time to open up wider. A barely there scrape that makes all of Isak's wires cross, misfiring pain and pleasure sensors lighting up. A crooked jab of Isak's hips and he's nudging into Even's cheek, ridges of teeth against the head of his cock, reaching down to slide his thumb into Even's mouth, fish-hook his lips to give himself more room. Even takes it, eyes closed, spit dripping down his chin, tongue curled around as much of Isak's cock as he can, trying to draw in a little air between Isak's thrusts. 

Four fingers inside. Maybe. Isak can't be sure, only knows that he's full of Even. That first orgasm didn't take much of the edge off and he's closing in on another, cock straining and his balls drawing close to his body. 

Even's eyes snap open like he's just been interrupted mid-prayer and he hauls in a deep breath as he pulls off, fingers gone, crawls up Isak's body muttering, "Not yet, not yet," then slams inside of him. 

It's Isak's turn to forget to breathe, Even's dick so deep into him, powerful thrusts that push him up toward the top of the bed, his hips on fire as he tries to open his legs as wide as they can get. Even sets his teeth in the meat of Isak's shoulder, leaves him another little love note for later, sharp pain as his canines come close to puncturing skin, tongue quick to follow up and ease the sting.

Isak finds Even's hand and tangles them together. He pushes them between their bodies, presses with all the strength he has left into his stomach, their knuckles bumping against his drooling, wet dick, and thinks that he can feel Even's cock moving inside of him, faster and faster. Imagines he can feel on the outside all the things Even's doing to him on the inside, all the ways his body and mind and soul have rearranged, created a better fit for this beautiful, perfect boy. 

"Can you feel that? That's us." Isak whispers, shaky. Almost less than a whisper.

Even doesn't say anything, just lets loose a hitched, shattered sigh and drills into him again, jagged corkscrew hips and sweaty face pressed to Isak's neck as Isak comes again, this time less like a shot and more gradual. Weak spurts leaking from his cock, mixing with the sweat that coats their stomachs. He kisses Even through it, traces his teeth with his tongue, and doesn't mind it at all when Even bites down on it as he comes, fucking into Isak with forceful slaps of skin on skin. 

Without warning, he pulls out so quick it sends Isak into a tailspin, makes him reach out, but his fingertips only skitter on sweaty skin and through damp strands of Even's hair. Even shoves Isak's legs up until his thighs are pressed to his chest, knees nearly to his chin. Isak throws an arm over his face, mouth muffled into the inside of his elbow as Even starts to eat him out with long, flat swipes of his tongue against Isak's hole. His tongue wriggles inside and Even groans into Isak's skin, soft warm lips wrapping around Isak's fucked out rim, lapping and sucking then he slides back up to give Isak a filthy kiss, guts and mouth and heart all filled up with Even.

They lick each other clean, and Even stretches out beside him, smiles small as he touches Isak's stomach, his lips, his hand finally coming to a stop on Isak's chest, directly over his slowing heart. "Of course I can feel us. I can always feel us."

\--end

thanks for reading!


End file.
